


Blue and green

by doasyoudesireandlive



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Punk!Dean, smart!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doasyoudesireandlive/pseuds/doasyoudesireandlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic!<br/>All the mistakes are my own.<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gustava](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gustava).



> My first fic!  
> All the mistakes are my own.  
> hope you enjoy!

Castiel Milton was walking down the halls of Grand Memor High School. He was rather handsome, but everyone thought that he was rather wierd so he does not have a lot of friends. He is now a senior and the last time he had a friend was in the first year. He had befriended a boy named Jonah, but after a few months he moved. Castiel was crushed. He was so used to having a friend, but suddenly he was all alone.

* * *

Castiel walks in to his Englishclass. Mrs. Hilly just looks at Castiel and gives him a little smile. Castiel smiles a little smile back and he goes to his regular seat to the back of the classroom. Mrs. Hilly had just started to talk about verbs when a boy walks in the door. He is dressed in black, ripped jeans, red t-shirt with safety pins on them, he has eyeliner and piercings. He has dirty blonde hair, and is so handsome that Castiel almost drools on his desk. "Eh, is this English class with....Mrs. Hilly?" the boy looks a little confused as he glares down at his schedule and then he looks at Mrs. Hilly with blackrimmed eyes. Mrs. Hilly smiles and says "You must be Dean Winchester. Welcome to Grand Memor High School. Please find a seat. I presume you have gotten your books?" Dean smiles back and say "Thank you, Mrs. Hilly. Yes, I picket up the books on my way here. I got lost though." "That’s ok, just sit down and pay attention" Mrs. Hilly says. Dean walks towards the back of the classroom and sits down at the desk just besides Castiel. Dean looks around the classroom. What a shitty school... and almost no hot guys. He looks over at his side and his eyes meet Castiels...Wow that is the bluest eyes he has ever seen. After a minute og awkward staring Dean says "Hi, I'm Dean".

Castiel just looks a little shocked, and answers "hi, I'm Castiel" Dean smiles and tastes at the name in his mouth. "Castl..Castieeel, Castial..." Dean blushes a little when Castiel chuckles. "Just call me Cas" he says and smiles. "Cas" Dean smiles. Castiel just looks at Dean and smiles back before he turnes back to Mrs. Hilly. Castiel thinks about Dean. He is so interesting. His dirty blond hair, his green eyes that is rimmed with eyeliner. He feels himself blush. He peeks over at Dean. The boy is so attractive. His red t-shirt looks like it is painted on him, and the little safety pins make it something special. The piercing in his eyebrow is drawing attention to his grass-green eyes. Suddenly Dean turns around at looks Castiel right in the eyes. It makes Castiel blush like mad and Dean chuckles as the bell rings.

 

Dean stand up, blinks to Castiel and walks out. Castiel walks out of the classroom and towards his locker. He feels kind of underdressed on this school. Everybody is wearing nice polo-shirts with some kind of fancy sweater and khakis. Castiel is as usual wearing his normal dark jeans and a hoodie. And everybody is noticing that he is "underdressed" and just glares at him. When he reaches his locker he is rather surprised to see Dean standing against it and waiting for him. "Hi Cas" Dean says as he smiles. Castiel smiles back and greets Dean with a nod. He starts unlocking his locker and Dean speaks up. "Eeeh, you wouldn’t be able to show me the science-lab? I have no idea where I am going." he looks down as it is something he feels uncomfortable asking about. Castiel pulls out his science-books and smiles to Dean as he slams his locker shut. "I'm going there myself, so just tag along." Castiel and Dean walks to the science-lab together. Castiel is used to working alone in science so he just sits at a desk by himself. Dean looks rather confused before, with a little voice, he asks Castiel, "Cas, do you have a lab-partner?" Castiel looks up and shakes his head. "Do you mind me being your partner?" Castiel does not answer that, he just smiles. Dean smiles back and sits down.

Mr. Singer walks into the classroom. "Hello class, today we are going to do only theory, since last week we had a little accident here that ruined a lot of the school's science equipment." He looks around the classroom and let his eyes linger a little longer on some boys. "Well, it seems like we have a new kid in class. What's your name kid?" Dean sees in to Mr. Singers eyes from across the classroom. Mr. Singer seems rather scary, but also very ok, for a teacher. "Dean Winchester" he says with a little smile playing on his lips. Mr. Singer seems like a very masculine man, so Dean is not sure how he will react to his makeup. "Welcome to science Dean." Mr. Singer gives Dean a little smile as he turns around to start writing on the board. The class goes so fast, and then the bell rings. Castiel had serious problems paying attention in science. Dean was there all the time to distract him. When he finally understood what Mr. Singer was talking about, Dean had to stretch and make a cute little sound or touch Castiels hand to ask him for a sheet of paper or to borrow a pen. Dean also had serious problem paying attention. Castiel was so pretty that Dean could'nt take his eyes away, and it felt so thrilling just touching him on the arm, asking for a sheet of paper. The thing was that he didn't actually need to borrow. He had plenty of paper of his own.

When the bell rings Castiel feels a little relieved. This class was so long, and he just wanted to talk to Dean. Mr. Singer is very strict when it comes to talking when he's talking, and Castiel does not want to get yelled at. "hey, Dean, do you want to join me for lunch today? " Castiel hasn't eaten lunch with somebody since Jonah. He looks in to Deans green eyes. "Sure, Cas. I just have to the books in my locker. Care to join me?" Dean smiles as he stands up and gathers his things. "Yeah, let’s go" Castiel says.


	2. The lunch

**Castiel and Dean walks down the hallway toward Dean's locker.**    


 "I almost forgot..I didn't bring any lunch today and my money is at home. I'm afraid I have nothing to eat" Cas says and looks a little bit embarrased.  


"Oh, you can have some of mine? I have like three slices of bread." Dean smiles as he reaches for his locker.   


Cas smiles shyly but looks rather pained "No, you shouldn't give away your food to me! I don't want you to be hungry the rest of the day" Dean just glares at Cas before he laughs.  


"I don't want you to be hungry either Cas. But I dont have any money on me, so I have to share my food with you. No way I'm letting you starve." Dean says with a smile and a sort of pride.  


Cas just smiles and whisperes a quiet thank you. Dean smiles back at him. 

* * *

  
  
They go to the cantina and is so stuffed with people. Not a single table is empty and Cas is nervous. what if Dean just leaves him there, standing there alone. Dean don't have any friends than him, he thinks, but Dean is so exiting that most of the girls is already drooling over him.   


"I dont see anywhere we can sit. Do you mind sitting outside?" Dean say to Cas while he glares at some girls that is staring at him.   


"No,I dont mind. I know a place where we can sit." Cas says shyly.   


"Great!" Dean smiles and follow Cas as they walk outside.   


It is a sunny day and the sky is blue. It is autumn and the leaves are starting to become red, yellow and orange. The weather is still warm, so Dean and Cas sit together in the shadow of a big three.  


"do you mind if I as you a question?" Cas asks and looks down, afraid to look Dean in the eyes.  


"Go ahead" Dean smiles   


"Why did you move here?" Cas asks carefully, like he is walking on ice.  


Dean let out a puff of breath and answers "my dad got a job in the next town, but they dont have a school. So I live here with my uncle Bobby and my brother Sam." Dean looks a little uncomfortable with the question  


"Oh. I moved here 3 years ago too. My mom and dad got divorced and my mom thought that it was best for us children to move with her. And I pretty much agreed with her. I didn't wanna leave my friends though.." Cas' voice is fading out as the bell rings.  


Dean looks at Cas and gives him a little smile. Cas smiles back and the light is back in his eyes. They walk in together but they have diffrent classes. Dean was put in home ed and is slumping towards the classroom. Castiel is already in history with is books up.

* * *

 

history is one of Cas' best subjects. He has been interested in history since kindergarden. But today, history is boring. all he can think about is Dean. Dean with the eyeliner and the greenest eyes. Dean with the tigth t-shirts and piercings. The thought of him ruffling his fingers through Dean's dirtyblonde hair. suddenly his daydreaming is over.   
The teacher Mr. Hilson is yelling his name.   


"Castiel Milton!" Mr. Hilson is redder than a tomato in the face.   


"yes, Mr. Hilson, sorry, sir" Cas says with a tiny voice.  


"Mr. Milton, when did Howard Carter discover Thut Anhk Amon?" Mr. Hilson is smiling at Cas like he is stupid.

  
"November 1922, sir" Castiel says with a smirk on his face.   


Mr. Hilton just nod and the smile is disapeared from his face.   


Cas just cant wait to meet Dean again. 


End file.
